The Fate of Kings
by Duochanfan
Summary: Cor was given the task to retrieve information about the manufacture of Magitek Troopers. Coming across a child being tortured, he couldn't turn away. Rescuing the small six year old he makes his way back to Insomnia. A pull causes Cor to take a different route home. Something new is now in play, something that can change the fate of not one King, but two. Future Prompto/Noctis
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Final Fantasy XV, just having a bit of fun.**

 **Well, this is my first fic in this new fandom, and to those that have played the game and finished it, you will understand when I say - THE ENDING KILLED ME!**

 **Well, this is a new fic for you all, and I do hope you will enjoy it. I am at the moment, trying to find a beta reader for it, but no luck so far. So any remaining mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter One

Cor walked softly and quietly through the installation he had infiltrated. He was under orders from King Regis to find out more about the Magitek Troops that Nifelheim had started to use in the last few years. So far no one had managed to get inside one of the manufacturing facilities. Cor had been the first. So far he hadn't been able to find much information about them, just the materials that the suits are made of. But nothing of what was inside the soulless robots. He had seen a few of the Magitek Troopers around and had been able to avoid being detected by them.

Cor looked around as he heard the telltale clanking of the metal boots against the metallic floor. Ducking into a small alcove he waited for the soldier to go past. Moving out as soon as he couldn't hear them he carried on with his mission. He headed into another room, one where the trooper had just come from. In front of him was a desk, covered in papers. He went over and started looking through them all. His eyes going wide as he saw what was there. Quickly he pulled out the small camera that he had been given and started to take pictures, glancing around every now and then to make sure that no one would be able to sneak up on him. Everything that they needed to know about how the Troopers were made was right in front of him. It disgusted him to the very core, but he kept a tight lid on the emotions that were swirling within him.

The last page had been photographed. Now he could get out of there. He glanced up as he heard a scream from a nearby room, and begging. Curiosity got the better of him as he slowly went towards the other door and glanced through the window, trying to remain out of sight as he did so. There was a man before him, He couldn't see what was on the table. But the scream came again and he shuddered. It was the scream of a child. He couldn't leave, he couldn't just walk away when a child was in danger. He knew that there were many more in danger, but this one, this one was close

"Hope you understand Your Majesty," he whispered to himself as he opened the door as slowly and as quietly as he could. He made it into the room. On what looked like an operating table was a child, that could be no older than five, maybe six. The child was crying, face red and blotchy from tears that were streaming down the side of his face, hitting the metal table.

"Please, please stop, no more," the child begged. Cor had no doubt that the child would be thrashing around if he wasn't bound tightly to the table.

The child screamed again as the man took no notice of the pleading and began to cut into the skin. Cor's eyes were wide with horror, what he had just read was taking place in front of him. Without thinking he grabbed the man, pulling him away and knocking him out quickly. Making sure that his face was never seen. It wouldn't do to leave any evidence that he had been there. Though they would know someone had been there, but not who since he had been able to jam the security system to stop pictures of himself being recorded.

"Hey kid," Cor said as he walked to the table, wincing as he saw a number of long cuts along the arms and legs, and a larger one going across the chest. He pulled out a potion and drizzled it along the injuries. Watching as they slowly began to heal. Cor used another one when he saw they weren't fully healed.

"Please, please don't hurt me," the blue-purple eyes begged him.

"I'm not, I promise," Cor said softly as he began to unbuckle the straps that were keeping the kid on the table. As soon as he was done the kid darted off the table and into the corner as far away from Cor as he could manage, scared eyes watched him. His whole body was shaking in fear.

Cor knelt down as he went over, keeping level with the child he said in his softest voice, "It's okay kid, I'm gonna get you out of here, all right. But I need you to stay with me so no one will see us," he told him, hoping the child would listen to him.

"Outside?" eyes went wide as he spoke, "They don't allow us out there, we're to stay in our units unless we are to be modified."

"Well, I'm not them, so you can come with me, all right," he smiled as best as he could with all that he had learned, and held a hand out to the child, waiting for him to take it.

The child leaned forwards and the mess of blond hair went into his eyes, but slowly a hand sneaked out from and took hold of Cor's.

"Right, I need to get you to wear something. It's too cold for you to be going around in just your underwear," he muttered to himself as he pulled the kid towards him and picked him up. He looked around and sighed, grabbing the lab coat that was hanging up to one side. He grimaced as he saw the blood on it. There wasn't much else he could use, so they had no choice.

Cor wrapped the coat around the child and tucked him into his arms, holding him tightly. "Right let's get out of here," Cor told him, feeling a nod from the huddled child.

Cor began to make his way out of the building. Ducking into an alcove to avoid the troopers that were patrolling the corridors. He just hoped that no one would find the scientist that was knocked out. He was reaching the exit when an alarm went off.

"Fuck," he swore rushing those last few yards outside and into the cold air. He ran, heading towards the exit that he had been able to make for himself when he got in. He pushed the child through the gap and quickly followed. "You okay kid?" he asked as he hoped to hear the child's voice again.

The child nodded, looking at the dark sky above them, you couldn't see the stars from where they were, blocked out by the lights of the compound and the small city that surrounded it. Cor sighed and picked him, seeing that the child was still barefoot. He would have to do something about that soon. But for now, he would try and make it to the nearest haven outside of the city. He didn't want to remain inside for longer than he had to.

The child was shivering in his arms, "Damn," he muttered. "Right kid, I'm gonna have to put you somewhere to hide. If I do that will you promise me that you'll stay there?" he asked, hoping the child would agree.

"You're leaving me," the child shook.

"No, no. I need to get a few supplies to make sure that we'll be safe when we leave. I can't do that with you in my arms because it will draw attention to us both. I want to keep you safe. I promise," Cor told him, as he began to make his way through the mostly empty city streets. He came to the storm drain that he had been able to use, and winced, "Not the safest place," he murmured to himself. He looked around and saw a few things that he could use to hide the place a little more.

Cor placed the child inside and made sure that he was huddled in the lab coat. The child was shivering and he sighed, pulling off his jacket he wrapped it around the child as well, "There that should keep you a little warmer."

"Thank you," the child murmured, remembering words that he had heard when someone had done something nice for someone else in the facility.

Cor smiled, "Right, you need to stay here until I come back, and I will be back soon. I just need to get a few things."

"I… I will," the child nodded, determination shining through for a moment.

Cor smiled, ruffling the dirty blond hair "Good kid," he then moved away, hiding the entrance to the storm drain, covering it with the metal sheets that were around. Cor hesitated for a moment and then left, grabbing some dirt from the ground and putting it over his face a little. Messing the short hair he had up along with the dirt. It wasn't much, but anything to change how he looked, even a little would help.

He was happy that Niflheim used gil like most of the world. He went to the closest convenience store and stocked up on few food items they sold, asking the clerk, "You know where I can get a few kid clothes, my sister just dropped her kid off with me but didn't leave any clothes and he's dirtier than I am," he said, trying to be charming with the woman.

"Erm, there is a place over there that should still be open," she pointed out the window to the other side of the road and towards a small alley, "It's a charity shop, but the clothes are always clean and nice. Not worn down like some," she smiled, "I got a few things from there a few days ago, only cost me 160 gil."

"Thanks, I'll check it out," he nodded as he put away the food he had brought.

"That's 320 Gill," she told him, taking the money from him and giving him a little change.

"Thanks," he said as he walked out and over to the charity shop, sighing in relief when he saw that it was still open. He walked inside and browsed a little, gathering a few clothing items and shoes. Hoping they would fit the kid. They looked about the right size. He quickly paid for them as he noticed a few troopers in the streets now. Mostly likely searching for him and the kid. He walked out, trying not to act suspiciously as he headed back to the storm drain.

Cor reach it and pulled the metal slats away. And went inside, "Good, you did good kid," he told him, "I've got a got a few clothes for you, But I think we need to get to the other side before you put them on. There are troopers around and I'd rather not let us get caught," he told him.

The child nodded his head as Cor picked him up, not taking the jacket back as Cor rushed through the storm drain. Thankful that it was large enough for him to walk upright. He shuddered as he thought of some of the ones he had been in where he had to crawl. Cor breathed easier when they reached the other side. He set the child down and pulled out the bags he had gotten. Picking out a set of clothing for the kid to wear he helped him dress. He glanced at the tattoo that was on his wrist, wondering if there was a way to get rid of it.

"Okay, let's get moving. I need you to keep as close to me as you can, there are Daemons around this time of night, and I don't want you getting hurt," Cor told him as he led the way to the nearest haven. It would take them about two hours to reach it. And Cor wanted to make good time. He swung the kid onto his back and began to jog, keeping an even pace so he wouldn't tire himself out too much.

The child remained silent as they moved taking in the sights around them. Cor didn't blame him if what he feared was true. This would be the first time the child would have been outside. Two hours later and they finally reached the Haven. Climbing up on the rock Cor sighed in relief as he set the child down. He went into the Armiger and pulled out the camping equipment that had been placed in it for him to use.

The child watched as Cor moved around setting up a small pop up tent and starting up a fire. Cor pulled a few more things out of the Armiger and began to make a small meal for the two of them. It wasn't really safe to do so here, but he didn't see much choice, there would be another nine hours until the sun rose. He finished the cooking and dished up two bowls.

"Here," he said, offering one to the child.

The child looked at it wide eyes, "But I'm not allowed Human food," he shook his head, looking terrified of the bowl in front of him.

"With me you are," he reassured him as he coaxed the kid closer. "Come on, you need to have something to eat," he said softly.

The child moved forwards and took the bowl with shaking hands. He sat down next to the older man and looked inside at the stew that had been cooked. Tentatively he dipped his hand in.

"Use this," Cor said as he held out the spoon, He showed the child how to use it quickly and then watched as he began to eat. Eyes widening as he then rushed to eat the meal. "Don't go too fast, slow down a little, I won't take it from you," he promised as he began to eat his own, but keeping an eye on the child.

The child slowed down a little, but not much. Cor said nothing more about it. The child was thin, unhealthy so. When the bowls were empty, Cor took it and put it to one side. He would deal with it in a moment. He spreads out the sleeping bag in the tent and motioned the child to come over, "Come on Kid, you need to sleep, we've got a long trip ahead of us."

The child looked at the bag, fear in their eyes. "I.."

"It's okay, it's a sleeping bag, like a blanket that goes all around you. It's nice and warm, and you need some sleep," he told the child, coaxing him over and settling him inside. The child was shaking, "It's okay, I know it feels like you are trapped, but you're not. Just move this and you can get out yourself, okay," he reassured softly, running his hand through slightly greasy hair.

The child gave a whimper but slowly, their eyes began to fall and soon he was sleeping.

Cor moved out of the tent, leaving the flap open a little so he could see the child, but closed enough that some of the cold air wouldn't enter. He didn't think it would be a good idea to let the child be out of his sight. He pulled out the phone he had been given to be able to report in. It was basic, old model and it was linked with another just like it back in Insomnia. He rang the only number he could, typing it in from memory and waited for the call to connect.

"Cor, how're things going?" Clarus asked as soon as the call connected.

"Shouldn't you wait until you hear my voice to make sure it really is me before saying my name?" Cor snorted, shaking his head.

"Maybe," Clarus said, and Cor swore he could hear a grin in his voice.

"I was able to get the information and exit the city. I'm at a haven nearby at the moment," Cor informed him.

"I would have thought you would have gotten further away than the closest haven?" Clarus said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine before you think something's wrong," Cor interrupted, "I... I came across a complication. I was able to get the information we needed, and it. Well. you'll see for yourself when I get back. But the complication comes in the form of a five or six-year-old child."

"Child, how the hell did you come across a child?" Clarus exclaimed, shocked.

"He was being experimented on. From what I could see, and from what I've found, well they use children and start training them up as soldiers. Some are clones, others are from the orphanages. They… they take them before they are two years old. It's not good news what they do. I've gotten some information about it. Sorry, I wasn't able to get more, I couldn't leave the kid there," Cor said, shaking his head. He knew he had acted rashly in taking the kid, but part of him didn't regret doing so.

Clarus sighed, "I'll tell his Majesty. Will you be able to get back?" he asked.

"Yeah, might take me a little longer. But I can get a transport here and there, and rent a Chocobo for some of the journey," Cor said as he began to go through what money he had available. "I won't be able to get the train, as I need a visa for the kid, I've got my fake one, but I'd need one for him."

"I can always see if we can find someone in the area for you to link up with. Maybe they would be able to make you a visa for the kid," Clarus said.

Cor nodded, "It might be an idea, but if not, don't worry about it. For now, I've brought the kid some clothes and extra food for the two of us. I'm going to have to talk to him and see if I can find out what was going on with him."

"Don't traumatize him. Whatever he has been through already may have done that," Clarus reminded him.

Cor paused for a moment, "Yeah, he sighed, "This isn't going to be easy. I don't even know if they would still be looking for him. I'm keeping watch tonight to make sure. But may have to fight and run with him quickly." he asked.

"Right," Clarus said with a nod.

"I've got around eight hours until sun up and we can move without the risk of Daemons popping up every few minutes," Cor said, scanning the horizon that held the city he had escaped from in the distance. He could just about make the walls of the city out from where he was camped.

"Cor, be careful, it's going to be hard to get back here with a kid. You may have to take a few hunts to be able to get back," Clarus said, thinking of the things that Cor may have to do to return to Insomnia.

"I know, going to be a bit difficult. Will have to try and take the easier ones with the kid around. Don't want to get him hurt," Cor added.

"Get to Cleigne and we'll try and send a couple of the Crownsguard out to you to bring you back. I don't want you and the kid out there longer than need be," Clarus said, making up his mind about what he was going to do.

"Might be an idea. I'll try and keep you updated on our journey. But I don't want to take the risk of being overheard if we are in a city or town," Cor told him.

"That's fine, just make sure you get back in one piece," Clarus told him.

"I'll make sure of it, and can you start looking into a family for the kid. I don't want him to be under watch all the time," Cor suggested.

"I don't know what His Majesty will say to that. But I can at least bring it up to him," Clarus promised.

"Thanks," Cor said, "I'm going to sit watch now, so night sir."

"Night Cor, and be careful," he reminded as the call was cut.

Cor put the phone away and checked on the child. He was still asleep, a little frown on his face. Cor stretched a little as he went back to the fire, getting closer to it, the night air was bitter and cold, grabbing his jacket from where it lay on the floor by the tent he put it on. It was going to be a long night.

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Final Fantasy, just messing in the sandbox for a bit.**

 **Sorry for taking so long, not really been well over the last month.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Cor yawned a little as he went over to the tent and opened the flap fully. The sun was in the sky and it was time to make a move. He looked at the child who was still sleeping. A peaceful look on their face. Cor couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at the sight. "Hey kid," he said as he gently touched the shoulder, to shake him awake.

Blue-purple eyes flew open, looking around frantically a frightened whimper sounded in the tent as the child tried to move away from him. Cor could just about hear the whispered begging, "Please don't hurt me."

"It's all right, look at me. It's me Cor," and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He had forgotten to even give the kid his name last night. He had been so worried about getting out of the city and as far away as he could make it that he had forgotten. "My name is Cor, I'm the one that got you out of there last night, do you remember," he said as he removed his hand and waited for the kid to look at him.

The child shook as he looked at the man, leaning forwards. He almost squeaked a little, when he almost fell over as he tried to get a better look, "You, one who took me," he nodded, remembering what happened slowly.

"Yes, I'm the one who took you. Got you away from there, now we need to get out of the tent so I can put it away. We need to get moving soon, I have to get you back to my home," he said, his voice was calm and even, as he backed up from the tent, holding the flap open.

The child moved slowly, moving out from the tent and into the light. He whimpered in pain as he put his hands over his eyes, "Hurts!" he cried, tears leaking from beneath his hands.

"Fuck, forgot that might be a problem, it's all right." he said thinking quickly and then grabbing the sunglasses he had from a pocket, "Keep your eyes closed for a moment," he said as he moved the hands away, brushing away the tears and put them on. Cor smiled, they were a little big, but they would have to do for now until he could find some kiddie ones. But that might take a while. "Right, now let's see if this is okay," he said, slowly open your eyes, I've put some sunglasses on you. They will help in blocking out some of the light. So the sun won't be shining straight into your eyes. It hurts because you're not used to the sunlight, so don't worry it'll get better the longer you are in the sun," he said and then noticed something else that could become a problem if he wasn't careful. The child was fair and he had no doubt that he would burn in the sun if they were out in it for too long. It might be cold, but that didn't really stop the sun from causing a problem. He would have to find something to protect him.

The kid opened his eyes slowly and looked around, his eyes were still watering and a little painful, but it was manageable. "This is okay sir," he said as he looked at the man before him. He straightened himself up, almost looking like a soldier at parade rest.

Cor winced at the sight. "Okay, I hope you don't mind kid, but I want to talk to you about what was going on when I found you. Are you alright with that?" he asked gently as he could, motioning the kid to join him near the fire where he had made them some scrambled egg and slightly campfire burnt toast for breakfast. "here, let's eat as well." Pulling two water bottles from the Armiger as well, handing one over.

"I shouldn't really have this sir," he said once more, glancing at the plate, but taking the water, reminding Cor of last night and the Stew that had been for dinner.

"Well, let's talk about all that you shouldn't have and that," he said, taking a bite. He watched the kid a little, "Just eat a bit at least, we have a long journey ahead of us. And you'll need your strength."

The kid looked at the plate but took a bite as well, almost humming in appreciation of the taste as he ate. Cor shook his head, they weren't anything special, just a simple recipe that Clarus had drilled into him when he was a teen and had just joined the Crownsguard. "We are not allowed human food, just rations bars, all the time and water. We are to go through weapons training and hand to hand, as well as physical endurance and anytime we failed we were punished," the kid shuddered in remembered pain as he thought about it.

"What else?" Cor pushed a little, he wanted to know, but on the other hand, a part of him really didn't.

"When we are still very young they start giving us this horrible juice, they said it was to make us stronger, but it always hurt when you drank it. And if you threw it up, you'd be punished. I did that a lot. It hurt so much," he said, just looking at the half-eaten breakfast. Just remembering the juice turned him off the food he was eating. "I was given a weapon that I would have to master. I'm okay with it, but... sometimes I miss, and that leads to being locked away in the units all day instead of being allowed out in the training rooms during the day. I don't like them, they are small and dark and you can't hear anything," he said, putting the plate down, "I'm not good with the fighting either, so I was always locked away," he whispered, he wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to comfort himself

"Right," Cor said, grimacing as he watched the child. He reached out a hand and squeezed the kids shoulder, hoping to give a little comfort to him. The kid flinched and Cor pulled away, "Sorry to talk about all that kid, but for now, why don't you try and eat the food. We have a long day ahead of us, and I have no doubt that we will be facing monsters at some points"

"Yes sir," he said as he picked up the food and began to eat, forcing himself.

Cor looked at the sky for a moment and asked the Astrals for help with the kid. ' _Whoever is listening, help me make sure this kid never has to be hurt again like that. And that he will live a long and happy life. because no one should have to go through what he has done._ '

There was a rumble in the distance and Cor sighed, "Sir!" the kid said in a panic at the sound.

"It's all right, that a storm, a thunderstorm. Can you see the really dark clouds right over there," he said pointing to the distance.

The kid looked and nodded, "Right." he puzzled, he had never heard of such weather, but then again he hadn't been allowed outside of the facility. That wouldn't have happened for another three years at least, and that would have only been after passing the testing and going up enough grades.

"You know, I have to ask, do you have a name?" Cor asked him.

The child tilted his head for a moment as he thought. "They called me something when I was very little, but can't remember. But then I got my designation." he said holding out his wrist to show the barcode, "After that, we are not allowed to use a name, they are for humans only."

"Well, you're with me now, so if you can't remember the name you were given, would you like me to name you?" he asked, softly as he began to pack up the tent, letting the kid finish the food and the cup of juice that he had been able to pour for him.

"I would like you to name me, sir," he said, looking down shyly at the plate in his lap, running a finger around the edge of it.

Cor couldn't help the smile once more as he began to think of a name, "I think I may have to wait to give you one," he sighed, he wasn't very good at it. He had tried to name Clarus dog once when the man had first got him, but Clarus hadn't been too impressed with his suggestion of Cain at all.

"Okay sir," he nodded. "I've finished," he added as he held out the empty plate and cup.

"You're a good kid," he smiled as he took them and sent them to the armiger. He would clean them when they really had time to. They couldn't go mouldy within the armiger. So that was a relief. It had been a worry when he had first used it and everyone put things back into it without cleaning. He packed the last of the tent up and gathered up all the supplies and sent them into it as well. "Right I think we're ready to go now. I just hope we're able to avoid the monsters around here," he muttered more to himself than anything.

"Sir, I can use a gun, I'm good enough to help," he said, eager to help the man.

Cor looked to him and shook his head, "No that's all right kid, I'd rather not have you in danger," he said, ruffling the dirty blond hair, "so if one attacks, get to safety as soon as you can."

"Okay," he nodded as the two of them walked off the haven and headed towards the next town that Cor would try and get to. He would be able to get on the train there and get close to the border of Tenebrae. The two walked in silence, then Cor felt a small hand take hold of his and he looked down, smiling at the kid. The sun was beating down on them, even though it wasn't hot at all. It would take a while, but he would have to get something to protect the kid from the sun and the reflected sunlight from the occasional spots of snow on the ground as they walked. He saw the kid shiver and huddle down in the coat as a strong biting wind assaulted them. Cor thought for a moment and remembered that he had a few things in the Armiger that he could use.

Cor stopped and knelt down, a scarf and hat in his hands, they were large since they were for adults, he put the hat on the kid, smiling when it went down over puzzled blue-purple eyes. Cor pulled it up so the kid could see, smiling. He then wrapped the scarf around the small neck and covered the kids lower half of the face. "There," he said as he looked at the kid.

"Sir?" the kid mumbled through the scarf.

"Call me Cor please kid. I'm no sir, I get enough of that from work," he tried to joke with the kid.

"Okay Cor, but what is this for?" he asked.

"Well, it's really cold, and we need to keep warm," he answered as he pulled another hat and scarf for himself. It would also help to confuse people as to what he looked like for a while.

"Oh," the kid said, though Cor could see that he was puzzled by the action.

"Don't worry about it for now," he told him as they carried on. "We've got to keep moving."

The two walked for almost three hours before Cor was thinking about stopping for a bit so they could eat something for lunch. He wanted to make sure that the kid was getting some food. Since he was skinny as anything.

"Cor!" the kid yelled, pointing to something that was heading towards them

Cor turned, and with a flash of blue light his katana was out and slicing through a voretooth that had snuck up on them. Cor was able to slice the second one in half. "Kid, get to safety," he said, hoping that the beasts wouldn't pay attention to the small kid that was scrambling for the small outcropping of rocks he would be able to climb and hide upon. The voretooths were good sprinters but jumping, they had trouble with that after a certain height. Cor went through them, slashing away at them, feeling a few of them as he went. He turned towards the last two when he heard a scream. He looked around and saw the kid lying on the ground, a voretooth closing in on him.

"Fuck, the kid," he yelled as he dashed and was able to stop the creature from getting him. He turned and took care of the other two and sighed in relief when he couldn't hear or spot anymore. He looked down at the kid and winced as he saw the blood that was slowly seeping through the coat that he was wearing. He grabbed one of the few potions he had left from the Armiger and knelt down next to the kid, "It's all right, it'll all be healed right up in a minute," he said softly as he poured it on the injury and then let the kid drink the rest. Cor watched in relief as it closed up quickly, the coat wasn't damaged too badly. He would have to patch it up later, but for now, he picked the kid up and carried him.

The child laid his head on Cor's shoulder, sniffling a little, "I'm sorry, I tried to get away."

"It's alright, it's not your fault, these things happen all the time," he reassured him, "Now, I think I might have to consider your idea of using a gun. But I want you to show me how well you can do. We're going to reach the small stream over there and have our lunch by it. We'll be getting to the next town in a few more hours. But we'll be getting the train to the border, and then once again we'll be off it and walking. So it won't be long till we are in Tenebrae, but we'll have to be careful there as well, since it's occupied by Niflheim as well." he sighed, knowing he was rambling a little, but at that moment in time he was in a slight panic and his heart was in his throat. The kid could have easily died and it would have been his fault for letting him go unarmed when he said he could handle a weapon. He should have trusted him and seen for himself.

"You'll let me help?" he asked after a few minutes silence. His small hand was clutched tightly in Cor's coat, scared to let go.

"Yes, I promise. But first I want to see how you do with a firearm first, okay," he said as they soon reached the stream. Cor set the kid down and brought out what they would need to make lunch. He watched as the kid went over the steam and looked into it. Putting his hand in the water and moving it around. The kid giggles as he brought his hand out of the water, drips falling back into the rippling surface. Cor smiled and left him to play, having a good feeling that this would be the kids first time that he would be able to do such a thing. Around ten minutes later he looked back up to see him still in the same place, "Hey kid, lunch," he said as her kid looked up and grinned, running her like any child should when food was mentioned

"What is it?" he asked as he looked down at it all.

"Just some Gighee Ham with a few salady bits," he shrugged, "now, eat up and then we'll test out how good you are with a gun."

"Okay Cor," he grinned taking the plate and sitting down on the floor.

Cor smiled and joined him on the floor to eat their lunch. He was looking around, trying to figure out how he was going to manage to test the kid's accuracy. He didn't like the idea of giving a kid a gun, but if something like a monster attack happened again, then at least he would be better able to protect himself. He almost jumped when an empty plate was shoved under his nose.

"Finished, thank you," the kid grinned at him.

Cor smiled, nodded and took it, eating the last bite of his own sandwich and putting everything away. "Right," he said as he stood up, bringing out one of the smaller handguns in the armiger, "Let's see what you can do," he said, and he set up a small shooting range for the kid to use. Using a few of the old tins that were in the Armiger for the kid to aim at.

The kid got up and walked over to him, slowly taking the gun, and looking at it, "Oh I know this one," he grinned happily.

Cor smiled, "Okay, can you hit all the seven targets that I've put up. I've not loaded it, but here is some ammo," he added, setting that down as well, so the kid could load the gun. It wouldn't do for him to be able to use it but not know how to load it and arm it.

"Sir," the kid said as he knelt down and looked the gun over before he began to load it. Cor watch, nodding to himself that the kid was doing so safely, just as he would do it.

Cor waited and watched as the kid lined up, aimed and fired quickly in rapid succession. Cor nodded when he was done, emptying the gun out, "Wow, pretty damn quick kid…" he paused for a few moments and then grinned, "You know I think I have a name for you, Prompto, what do you think?" he asked, as he looked to him.

The kid tilted his head and then nodded, "I like it, sir," he grinned.

"Okay Prompto and don't forget, it's Cor, not sir," he said with a shake of his head.

"Yes Cor," he replied, "Thank you for trusting me."

"No problem Prompto," he nodded, ruffling the almost shoulder length blonde hair. He had to wonder if the kid was going to react at all to what he had been through. So far he was being good, and there hadn't been any nightmares or even a meltdown of any kind. He was a little worried, in case the kid was just suppressing what he had gone through.

"When do we leave?" Prompto asked, glancing at Cor.

"Well, let's make sure that you'll be able to get to the gun easily when a fight starts and then we'll leave," he answered, starting to show him where he should put it and getting him to practice taking it out. "Right, keep it loaded and the safety on at all times," he told him, making sure that Prompto nodded his agreement.

"I will," Prompto nodded eagerly as Cor stood up and began to walk off. Prompto went over to him, taking hold of Cor's hand as they walked.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Author Note (not abandoning just moving)

Hi all

I have no doubt that most of you have noticed that I haven't posted over here in a long time. That is mainly because I find it so hard to keep updating on two different sites (and in some cases 3). So I have taken to only updating on AO3 as it's easier for me to do so using a Chromebook, which is what I have to use for my fic writing.

Below is a link, you just have to take out the spaces to use it. That will link you to all my work, including chapters that have been updated over there for many fics, that haven't been updated here.

archiveofourown users/Duochanfan/works

I may one day get around to updating on here again, but it might not be for a long time. I have found over the last couple of years that while I love writing fics, it drains me so badly to try and edit and post them, especially with multiple sites to do so on. I will be trying to finish all the fics I have as WIP's over there, some may take longer than others. But I haven't abandoned those over there, though there are a few that I won't be finishing (The Nomad, The Saviours Wish, Time Paradox), and some that I might take a lot longer to finish because of how unsure of what I am writing (It's Not Okay is one of those).

Have to be honest, that these days if I could just write and pass everything along to someone else to edit and post I would be a very happy bunny. The only thing that does keep me writing, editing and updating are the comments and reviews that people give me, reminding me that you are out there and still reading my stories.

Thank you for all the wonderful support you have given me on here and I hope I will see some of you over on AO3, still reading the mess that are my stories.

Duochanfan


End file.
